Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies
is the thirteenth mission in Red Dead Redemption. To view the mission tree, see: Story John Marston meets Seth Briars in the cemetery of Coot's Chapel exhuming bodies, particularly the one of Josephine Byrd, looking for valuables. Seth reveals that his partner has the other half of his treasure map. They travel to Benedict Point and Seth needs John to lure two deputies away from the jail, so Seth can break in and get to his old friend, Moses Forth. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Bonnie MacFarlane mission: "Wild Horses, Tamed Passions"; and *Nigel West Dickens mission: "You Shall Not Give False Testimony, Except for Profit" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Ride with Seth to Benedict Point. *Steal a lawman's horse. *Lose his wanted level. *Catch, lasso and hogtie Moses Forth. *Use a Pardon Letter or money to eliminate the bounty on your head. Mission Description When this mission starts, all the player needs to do is to ride to Benedict Point with Seth where he will instruct the player to steal one of the lawman's horses (you could also just walk up to the lawmen and the game will consider it trespassing). Simply do so and evade the pursuing lawmen. This is best done by using the roads to gain speed and then lose them in the wilderness. After completion of the mission, Seth will award you with a pardon letter to use to clear your bounty. (Tip: Pay cash and keep the pardon letter to get a free pardon letter.) Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults, kills or abandons Seth. *Kills his own or Seth's horse. *Kills the deputies or their horses. *Gets caught by the deputies. *Kills Moses. *Allows Moses to escape. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. *Moving too far from Seth. Gold Medal Objectives * Fastest Time: 6:00 New Game Elements Introduced *Wanted levels and bounties *Hogtying a captive Mission Complete Unlockables *Pardon Letter *"Funny Man Part 1" Stranger side-mission Bugs *Sometimes, after stealing the lawman's horse, the player will not receive a bounty. Even after committing multiple crimes in the vicinity of the lawmen, they pay no attention. This can be fixed by restarting the mission. *Sometimes during the cutscene, when it zooms in on the shack, Moses can be seen standing in the doorway and the lawmen are gone. Skipping the cutscene will correct this glitch. Trivia *At the point in the mission where stealing the deputy's horse is required, the player can walk to the back of the shack where Moses is and kill him. This will not register as killing him but will put a bounty on the player's head as if the horse had been taken. The mission will continue as normal. *When Seth gives the player the Pardon Letter and walks inside the Telegraph Office, the player can either kill or untie Moses. Sometimes when shooting Moses in the head, he will stop squirming for a moment, and then resume as though nothing had happened; it takes a second or third shot to finish him off. *Oddly, Seth will not die if the player shoots him at the start of the mission, he will just stand up and run away. *If you fail the horse ride too many times, at one point Seth will start talking about how the last thing he ate was a crow, and that it tasted just like a pig his dad killed when he was a child. Gallery File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies01.jpg File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies02.jpg|"Excuse me, are you Seth?" File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies03.jpg|"Who are you?" File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies04.jpg|''"I'm a friend of Mr. West Dickens. My name's Marston, John Marston..."'' File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies05.jpg|''"Goodbye, John Marston, it's been a great pleasure."'' File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies06.jpg|"Let me be frank for one second, partner. I hate people. It was people who got me in this mess in the first place!" File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies07.jpg|"What happened? My partner! He stole half my map! I never would have done that to him! Never! Look at me!" File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies08.jpg File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies09.jpg|''"It's mine! It's mine! All mine!"'' File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies10.jpg File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies11.jpg File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies12.jpg File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies13.jpg File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies14.jpg File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies15.jpg File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies16.jpg File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies17.jpg|"Great job getting rid of them clowns. Now keep an eye out in case they come back." File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies18.jpg|''"Moses. Oh, Moses, you've got a visitor..."'' File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies19.jpg File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies20.jpg File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies21.jpg|''"Get the hell away from me!"'' File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies22.jpg|''"You've always been a twisted little freak! I ain't tellin' you shit!"'' File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies23.jpg|''"Then I'm gonna cut you up, piece by piece! Until you find your tongue..."'' File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies24.jpg|''"Friend, this man has gone crazy in the sun. I suggest you take my advice and start talking."'' File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies25.jpg|''"Shut up, Marston! I wanna cut into a bonafide man's flesh. Ain't never cut into a live one before!"'' File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies26.jpg|''"I think you've gone and pissed yourself, Moses."'' File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies27.jpg File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies28.jpg File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies29.jpg File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies30.jpg|''"So, mister, thanks for your help..."'' File:Rdr_exhuming_other_fine_hobbies31.jpg|''"Don't worry yourself with 'thanks', Seth, just help me when I come askin'."'' Video Walkthroughs File:Exhuming_and_Other_Fine_Hobbies_(Gold_Medal)_-_Mission_15_-_Red_Dead_Redemption|Original Gold Medal Version Red Dead Redemption - Mission 15 - Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies (Xbox One)|Remastered Version Achievement Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophy/Achievement: es:Exhumaciones_y_otras_aficiones Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player